Timeline
The timeline is a frequently updated history of relatively important events that occur in our roleplay. This is a tool that can be used by players to determine how long ago certain events took place, and how old characters are. While this might seem initially rather over the top, as the roleplay ages this will be and already has been a golden tool. Note: Some events aren't as detailed as others. This is mainly because the details are to give a good impression about the rise of a leader or the respective event. I advice reading the detailed histories to get a much better idea of a country's history. 0''' Deaths: Death of the Sage [ Important note : some clans and people didn't believe and still don't believe that the Sage was real. Yet the starting date begins after the death of the Sage and is being used by everybody so far. ] '''184 - 390 Warring Clans' Era During this time period the countries and nations weren't formed yet. Clans were autonomous and often had their own state and defining culture. It is a period that is called by many to be a truly bloody time by the high number of conflicts. Others might refer to it as a time when their clan had truly been great as no higher authority reigned over them. 391 The End of the Warring Clans and Rise of the Countries Slowly at the end of the Warring clans period, countries started to take shape. This often revolved around using diplomacy to unite clans and clan-less in one region in order to make them understand that being together in one country would be more profitable for all. Even while the daimyo's started to gain power, their authority over many powerful clans wasn't absolute. While the bloodshed between clans and rival factions started to cease, it didn't mean that all clans would hand over their power. 405 Beginning of Amegakure's Foundation 414 Creation of Konohagakure and the First Hokage, Gakuro Senju.' An alliance between the Senju and Uchiha Clan saw the rise of the first 'Hidden Village.' Gakuro Senju was elected to become the First Hokage, leading the military of the Fire country by the appointment of the Fire Daimyo. Uniting several clans to the fold of Konohagakure, creating a strong military key point, the Fire country's military and prestige increased. This soon brought about a domino effect as other neighbouring countries adapted and slightly modified the system to match their own needs. His rule was a peaceful one as he did gain the reputation of educating several important people of Konohagakure. 420 Creation of Kumogakure by Tsueno According to the tales, Tsueno, the First Raikage, founded Kumogakure after uniting many of the clans into building and forming the foundation of Kumogakure. This happened after the First Raikage led the united clans into subduing the Hachibi as proof of their worth and strength. 430 Creation of Amegakure 442 The Rise of the Second Raikage With the First Raikage advancing in age and becoming ill, a successor was needed. The Rise of the Second Raikage saw a slow decline in the might and prosperity of the Lightning country's military. While the Second Raikage, Koji, was a skilled fighter he relied more on the council's advice than effectively managing and leading the military himself. 445 The Rise of the Second Mizukage As the first Mizukage retired, Shouji Suzu was chosen. Being the head of the Suzu clan, he was "'regarded" as the most powerful shinobi in all of Kirigakure. Many at that time boasted that Shouji was the strongest of the world - then again, all clans and nations had such a claim at the ready. His greatest feats were focused on increasing the security of the Water country. A superior network aided the Water country's military quite well, and the results were shown with the early success of the country at the start of the Great War. Eventually, Shouji lost his life at the siege of Kirigakure at the end of the Great War. Heralding the period of corruption and the Water country's military stagnation. 451 The Rise of the Second Hokage Daisuke Uchiha was chosen in the year 445 to be the successor Hokage of Gakuro Senju. Daisuke was perhaps not as military invested as Gakuro, which his tenure showed. Infrastructure and relations were improved. Resulting that Konohagakure started to grow in both population and military might as Daisuke managed to enlist more aid from clans that Gakuro didn't contact or hadn't managed to get support from for the foundation of Konohagakure. While his tenure wasn't long, it was considered a great one by the people of the Fire country. 452 The Rise of the Third Raikage Only a handful of scrolls remain intact and are in the possession of the Raikage on how Genmyou, the Third Raikage, managed to secure the position. His rule saw a steady decline in the military power of the Lightning country. While one can argue this as the Lightning country managed to prevail in the Great War during Genmyou's tenure it is a given fact that many people just vanished and a lot of military officers stepped down. Some were even randomly reported to be traitors. The Antare clan's infamy stems forth from the tenure of Genmyou's reign as Raikage, known as a clan for violence and stark loyalty to Genmyou. 460 Beginning of the Great Shinobi War Exact date varies with each participating faction * Fire country and her vassals : 2nd of February * Wind country and her vassals : 31st of January * Lighting country and her vassals : 1st of February * Water country and her vassals : 5th of February * Earth Country country and her vassals : 6th of February The reason for the Great War is shrouded in rumours and vague reasons. Most reasonable arguments for the rest of the Great War are said to be a chain of events that led to the terrible four years. Border frictions, trade disputes, and envy started to escalate the distrust and hostility between the nations. Resulting that it erupted in 460 with the Lightning country declaring war on the Water country. Soon this started to make way to the other nations as the 'Five Great' nations were left battling for four years in a terrible conflict. 461 The Year of the Kage's Death While the first months of the Great War weren't that dreadful, the conflict started to rise and escalate to a measure nobody had anticipated. Or most likely preferred it to grow out of control. With the use of shinobi as spies and assassins, it saw the death of every kage except that of Kumogakure. *''Konohagakure:'' ** The death of Daisuke Uchiha. Before his death, he had proclaimed that he wished Zakito Hon to succeed him as the Third Hokage. The First Kazekage was also later assassinated. A few months later, his successor, the Second Kazekage, was slain in battle by Zakito Hon as well. This sparked a great amount of hostility between the Wind country and the Fire country for the years to come. The First Mizukage died at the hands of general Jinkama Moto in battle. * Kirigakure: ** The death of the First Mizukage, Otokano Kitsune, at the hands of Jinkama Moto. The forces of the Water country had quite some success against the forces of the Fire country and the death of the First Mizukage didn't stop their advance any longer than a few weeks. * Kumogakure: ** While losing no kage or significant leaders as the other countries did, this most likely for Genmyou staying in Kumogakure for the full duration of the war, the First Tsuchikage died in a fight against forces of the Lightning country. Who exactly had killed the Tsuchikage in battle is unsure as many claim that they have done so. 464 End of the Great War The End of the Great war started with the Wind country resigning. The Earth country soon afterwards followed by the alliance between the Fire and Lightning country. With these changes, the Fire country started to assign more troops to fend off the invasive forces of the Water country. With the aggressive strategies of Jinkama Moto, the Fire country managed to push out the invaders. Then Jinkama led an invasion force himself to land on the shores near Kirigakure and lay siege to the city. In a desperate effort, the defenders sallied out. Resulting in the death of the Second Mizukage. * Konohagakure: ** The Rise of the Third Hokage: ' Zakito Hon officially becomes the Third Hokage. His tenure saw that the peace between the Fire country and its surrounding neighbours was kept due to holding them to the truce as well as reinforcing the country's infrastructure and military might. His 'resigning' is speculated from the fact that even in his role as Hokage that he couldn't manage to keep the peace. * ''Kirigakure: ** '''The Rise of the Third Mizukage: Shouji Suzu, the Second Mizukage, had not appointed a successor. After the disastrous defeat, the council in Kirigakure appointed Kang Nomonoto as the Third Mizukage. Kang's tenure saw the rise of civil unrest as he instituted laws and policies that prevented him from being removed from the Mizukage seat. As well, he made strict labour laws to keep the people working and oppressed. With the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist as his personal dogs, more or less, he ruled with an iron fist. Granted, his policies extorted enough money from the people of Kirigakure to pay for the war damages rather quickly. His oppressive behaviour wasn't met with acceptance, however. Constant acts against him were committed, mainly through propaganda to instigate a bigger uprising. However, no movement gained enough momentum to overthrow Kang. He eventually was deposed and assassinated. *''Amegakure:'' **'The Rise of the Second Amekage' Shinchi became elected as the Second Amekage. Upon officially assuming office, his first act was to disband The Council and usurp all the power in the village. Some villagers were wary of this event, but nothing could prepare them for the events of the two years that took place next. The village entered a sharp decline in both prosperity and morality, as questionable people rose to positions of power - the most notorious was the Jounin Commander Soru Deshuga. Harsh times fell upon the village where the leadership did little to care about the events in the village. The industry declined and the population was not very satisfied with the conditions they lived in. 465 * Kirigakure: ** The Assassination of the Third Mizukage and Rise of the Fourth Mizukage. Kang Nomonoto was eventually assassinated in the year 465. To avoid another scenario of oppression, as with Kang, the Elder Council elected his long-time rival Fumiyo Nagano to lead Kirigakure. Though the two had worked together before, they had a long history of animosity between the two. This led the Elders to believe that Fumiyo would be able to fix the problems left by Kang. However, this proved not to be the case. Rather, Fumiyo picked up where Kang left off. After dropping some of the more extreme policies, such as instant executions, he instead implemented his own for his own personal gain. Not only was Fumiyo impossible to remove from power, but he was turning a profit. His tenure also saw the Suzu Massacre take place. Resentment toward him only grew progressively worse. At this point, Fumiyo began using the ANBU to assassinate civilian targets suspected of inciting revolution. This went on for several years, with several uprisings coming and going along the way. However, in the year 474, Fumiyo's reign was brought to its end. 471 '''''Political changes: * Alliance between the Fire and Lightning country. 472 * Konohagakure: Attack of the Kyuubi on Konohagakure. Resulted in heavy damage on the city as well the Kyuubi being captured and sealed into a host. * Kumogakure: Attack of the Hachibi on Kumogakure. Resulted in heavy damage on the city as well the Hachibi being recaptured and sealed into a host. 473 The Conflict Between the Wind Versus the Lightning-Fire Alliance. After the attack of the two bijuu, the Wind country tried to take advantage of the situation after the information was spread through rumours. Launching a large-scale surprise attack, the Wind country's forces had some early successes. The conflict didn't last long as a joint army between the Fire and Lightning forced the Wind country's forces out of the River country - at the time a vassal of the Fire country. With the death of the Third Kazekage at the hand of Zakito Hon, a peace was soon afterwards signed between the parties. * Global ** Palace of Peace Incident Konohagakure, Kumogakure. An alliance meeting was to be held between the Third Hokage and Raikage. It was a formal meeting to lengthen the alliance treaty between the two in the old former Fire daimyo's residence : Palace of Peace. There, following a plot, the assistant Naomi Hanamoto caused the deaths of the Third Raikage and the accompanying jounin, Nobushige. Zakito Hon was left gravely wounded. Naomi then continued to impersonate Genmyou and led from that day on the Lightning country's military. 474 * Konohagakure: ** Rise of the Konoha Elders: With the Third Hokage missing and the incident at the Palace of Peace, the four Elders in Konohagakure assumed control. They blamed the Third Hokage for the incident and started a short, but terrible rule. They plotted to give reasons for a Second Great War, which they wanted to use to see the Fire country dominating the other countries through military occupation. ** The Conflict Between the Nimatsu and Hon Clan Katsuro Hon initiated a conflict between the Hon and Nimatsu clan. Though internal conflict between clans was strictly forbidden, the Elders sanctioned the conflict as Katsuro Hon had made the deal to not allow Zakito return to the Hon clan and using the clan to regain his Hokage title back. The conflict saw the sacking of the Talon Village of the Nimatsu clan, where many Nimatsu were put down to the sword. While the Hon clan suffered some losses as well, they came out as victors. * Kumogakure: ** The Rise of the Fourth Raikage: After unmasking the fake Third Raikage, Naomi Hanamoto, the jounin Jinyaru Sanosuke saw the end of the corruption in the Lightning country's military. Becoming the Fourth Raikage, Jinyaru's tenure saw an economic and military improvement. This was however for a brief amount of time as the Fourth Raikage then stopped working for improvement. Jinyaru's end came with being poisoned by a Metsuke of Shoji, slipping away in a comatose state. * Kirigakure: ** The Murder of the Fourth Mizukage and Rise of the Fifth and Last Mizukage: ' Rika Suzu, a surviving Suzu, came back after many years to Kirigakure. Ending the rule of the Fourth Mizukage, Rika took the leadership for her own. Ironically supported by the Seven Swordsmen. Even though they supported Rika's rise as Mizukage, she still ended up disbanding them, resulting in the loss of Samehada. The tenure of Rika saw a decrease of civil unrest and some economic prosperity. Her rule, however, gained resentment when she proclaimed to not be the same as her predecessors but continued most of their ways. Eventually turning paranoid, she and most of her loyal supporters met their end during the Revolution. * ''Global: ** '''Conflict in the Rice Capital The Konoha Elders attempted to use the chuunin exam in the Rice Capital for their own gain. A big conflict broke out as the hired mercenary force of the Elders and their forces clashed with the present forces at the Exam. It was in order to take out the leading Kages and use it to spark a Second Great War. The arrival of Hisoka Uchiha, who had united a military force at Keishi, arrived during the conflict and managed to prevent the rise of a Second Great War. It was the end of the Elders' reign and saw the rise of the Fourth Hokage. ** The Fire Union and the Fourth Hokage. Shortly after Hisoka Uchiha was named the Fourth Hokage, a new faction was formed. The Fire Union rapidly expanded through diplomacy as surrounding small countries were coerced to join the new powerhouse on the western continent. Hisoka Uchiha, the Fourth Hokage, saw however the end of the Hokage as his tenure ended officially with the Imperial reformation of the Fire Union into the Akinian Empire. He did continue as the governor of the Fire province after the Imperial reform. ** Beginning of the Prohibition by Shoji/ Shoji's Occupation: ' An elaborate plot came to existence. At first, the daimyo of the Five great nations was demanded to stop funding and supporting their shinobi corps. Shoji, the leader of the Occupation, threatened with his own military and some strange new superweapon - a big airship, unmatched in design and size. Even the airships that Kumogakure has at its disposal weren't a match for it alone. The Occupation ended after a half year, with the joined forces of the Fire, Lightning, and Rain fighting against the remaining forces of Shoji as well as managing to bring down his massive airship. * ''Konohagakure: ** '''Founding of the Konohagakure Guardians by Kiyomi Homura. After the Prohibition of the Shinobi Arts, the Guardians of Konoha were founded by Kiyomi Homura I. Started out as a small group, it soon started to grow and became a new recruitment centre for a specialised shinobi corps. 475 * Kumogakure: ** Rise of the Fifth Raikage: After the Shoji Occupation, the council elected a Fifth Raikage as hope was waning away that the Fourth Raikage would awake from his coma. The Fifth Raikage saw the increase of the Lightning country's military organisation and power. Economic prosperity did eventually rise. However, this was thrown back as a foolish ANBU killed an agent of the Fire Union. In order to prevent war, the Lightning country was forced to reduce the price of products they exported to the Fire Union by 10% - which sounds small, but is anything but pleasant. * Amegakure: ** The Rise of the Third Amekage - Joining the Fire Union and Akinian Empire: After the Shoji Occupation, Ryoku Samidare became the Third Amekage. His tenure saw the corruption in Amegakure and the Rain country being diminished and eradicated. Soon afterwards he made the Rain country join the Fire Union as a client state. This enabled the country to enjoy more security in both a military as economical manner. With the Imperial reform for the Akino empire, Ryoku swore an oath of fealty as the Rain country became a province of the respective Empire. 476 February: End time skip and the Start of the New IC. * Amegakure: Attack of the Yonbi on Amegakure. Resulted in many deaths and heavy damage, the beast was captured and sealed into a host. * Konohagakure/Amegakure: The Reformation of the Fire Union, both with political as the military system. Thus the start of the newly formed empire of Akino (meaning Shining Fields). The Fire Union was reformed into the Empire of Akino. This saw a further progression as the Empire's military and the economy started to flourish more than that they had during the Fire Union's reign. The client states became mere provinces though holding on to some of their own regional culture and laws. The Empire's first dynasty became that of the Homura - seen as a splinter nobility from the Hon clan. March: * Global: ** Chuunin Exams in Amegakure. * Kirigakure: ** Attack of the Rokubi (Six Tails) on Kirigakure: Resulted in heavy damage, the beast was captured and placed in a sealing jar. Soon afterwards the Revolution broke out in the Water country. Led by Mika Hayashi. The Revolution saw the end of the Mizukages as well as the death of the Water country's daimyo and his family at the hand of the Ina clan. After the Revolution, the Republic of the Water Country was formed. This period also saw the reformation of the Seven Swords of the Mist by Takeshi Shun. Category:History Category:Timeline